


He's My Brother

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Loki, Brotherly Love, Brothers bickering, Loki lives!, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Thor makes Loki angry. Loki tries to turn his brother into a goat. Chaos ensues! Two little bottoms warmed!





	He's My Brother

Thor ran down the huge corridor of the palace, with his younger brother Loki close behind. As they turned the corner nearing the Throne room Thor stopped in his tracks and turned, both hands out defensively. “No Loki Wait!” He ducked quickly as the bolt of magic slammed into Odin, who stood behind Thor! The ancient god turned into a small, white goat! Loki skidded to a stop, a look of dawning horror on his face. Thor stood quickly and shouted at his brother. “Loki! Change him back!” Loki shot his arm out, twirling his hand. The goat changed back into Odin who immediately slipped in goat dung and busted his backside on the slick marble floor!   
Loki’s face fell as Thor helped his father to his feet. Odin glared at his youngest son, wringing a groan from Loki’s throat. The boy slowly began to back away. “Stop!” Odin shouted. The young prince froze in place, his mouth working silently as he tried to come up with something to save himself. “In the lounge NOW!” Odin shouted, holding his goat dung covered hip. Thor stepped forward and grabbed his little brother’s arm, dragging him to the lounge. Odin limped to his bed chambers to clean up and calm down. 

* * * *

Thor paced in a circle around Loki, who sat nervously chewing his thumbnail. The older prince slapped Loki’s hand away from his mouth roughly. The worried teen then began tapping his foot. “Sit still, Loki.” Thor growled.   
“I can’t!” Loki whined, a tear rolling down his pale cheek.   
“Father is going to tan your bottom so hard…”   
“It’s all your fault!” Loki squeaked angrily.   
“Enough!” Odin’s voice boomed as he strode into the room. “I will hear Loki first.”   
“Father, Thor embarrassed me in front of his friends! I was going to turn him into the goat. I’m very sorry!” Loki cried, his voice shaking.   
“I see.” Odin replied. “Thor?”   
“I did embarrass him in front of my friends father. I do not deny it.”   
“Very well. I find you both guilty of mischief and sentence you each to a spanking, to be carried out immediately.” Thor and Loki looked at one another miserably. Odin reached out and grabbed Thor’s arm, pulling him to an armless chair. He bent his eldest son over the back of the chair and pulled his leggings down. Loki watched in terror as the All Father pulled a small paddle out of his pocket and began wearing Thor’s backside out with it! Thor gritted his teeth and struggled not to yell or cry. Odin would not be denied though and he kept paddling him until the dam broke and Thor began to sob miserably and yelp with each swat. Odin looked over to find Loki standing nearby, weeping sadly. The boy looked terrified. It was enough to still his hand and spare Thor any more swats.   
As he pulled his elder son into a hug, Loki was weeping into both hands pitifully. Odin released Thor and sent him out. On his way to the door Thor reached out and gave Loki an affectionate hug. “It’s alright baby brother.” He said softly. When he walked out, Odin reached out and pulled Loki to him. The boy was trembling all over. The old god felt terrible for having made him watch Thor’s discipline. It terrified him to tears.   
“Come son, let us get this over with.” Odin gently pulled Loki to the same chair. This time he sat down, pulling the smaller, very thin boy across his lap. He pulled his gauntlet off and left the paddle on the side table. Loki trembled as Odin placed a hand on his lower back, not just to hold him in place but hopefully to offer a bit of comfort. He raised his hand and delivered a stingy but gentle swat. Loki flinched violently and relaxed as Odin administered a much lighter spanking than he had intended to. The smacks to Loki’s pale, bare little behind stung but were not the horribly painful beating he had expected.   
“Ouch!” The teen squeaked as each swat fell. Odin smiled at the cuteness of the cries. Loki relaxed as he realized that this was not an angry spanking but the loving, gentle discipline of his beloved father. Odin spanked the boy until his little backside was a bright pink and warm to the touch. When his hand stilled Loki sniffled and groaned adorably. The All Father rubbed the red little bottom gently, shushing Loki’s fussing. After a moment he righted his leggings and pulled Loki’s lanky form to his feet, gathering him in a warm cuddle.   
“I’m sorry father.” Loki squeaked, making Odin smile.   
“I know. Papa loves you Little One.” The All Father whispered, rubbing his bony little back. He released Loki and sent him out with a gentle pat to the pert little bottom. Thor was waiting for him when he emerged from the Lounge. He pulled Loki into a hug.   
“I am sorry I teased you brother.” He cooed. Loki smiled and wiped his tears with his sleeve.   
“Okay.” He said, looking adorable.   
“Is your bottom too sore for a mug of meade?” Loki’s face brightened.   
“No!” he said, smiling. Thor put his arm around his brother’s shoulder and walked him to the Banquet Hall. As they left Odin watched them, smiling and knowing that his sons would always be there for one another.


End file.
